Microprocessors on mobile refrigeration units include a local power switch which, when turned off, completely disables a so-called reefer (mobile refrigeration) unit. This allows a man on a ground (i.e. on site) to power a unit off when not in service, or when working on a unit. However, this requires the presence of a person at or near the refrigeration unit.
An object of this invention is to provide additional remote control authority for mobile refrigeration and remote capability to turn on/off a mobile refrigeration unit.